


Another Field Trip Fic

by Starchoke



Series: The trials and tribulations of being a highschool spider [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter and MJ are dating, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, but not in a way that overshadows may, endgame dont know her, teen for swearing, this is a overdone format, tony acting as peters parent figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke
Summary: I've decided to do my take on a Peter goes to Stark labs on a field trip because I want to ignore endgame.akaPeter has to go to Stark Labs with his decathlon team but he knows the avengers are going to bother him the entire time. Also hisclass finds out some crazy things about Peter Parker.Also I have this entire fic planned out and it should be coming out every day
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The trials and tribulations of being a highschool spider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843609
Comments: 93
Kudos: 658
Collections: Spider-man field trips





	1. yay another trip for peter to hate

**Author's Note:**

> I try to write one chapter ahead so expect updates consistently. Im really exited to write this bc these fics were my favorite when I got into Spider-Man so hopefully this one gives it justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im going to be honest i wrote this and i had no idea who was on the team so everyone on the trip is   
> Harrington (who is sometimes Harrison bc im stupid)  
> Peter  
> Ned  
> MJ  
> Flash  
> Betty  
> Abe  
> Cindy
> 
> some chapters will stay stupid shit like some of them left the room but ignore that and just assume everyone listed above is present at anything that most of the class is at

Peter had a love hate relationship with school. It was so easy for him that it was nice to zone out and think about what upgrades he could add to his suit or the next lego set he and Ned could build. He loved seeing Ned and MJ too, he was busy a lot, for obvious reasons so this was a time for them to catch up. But on the down side school kept him from patrolling. It also was home to multiple bullies who he could do nothing about, because if he did something his secret identity could come out. Even when Flash was taunting him it didn't hurt too bad. Sure the dead parent comments were a little much but he could handle being called Penis because later in the day he would be called a hero.

Another downside of school is field trips. Peter hated field trips- no he loathed them. For obvious reasons, he got bit at Oscorp and almost died at DC. Unfortunately the academic decathlon team had a field trip coming up and there was no way to get out of going.

“I'm pleased to announce the next field trip will be overnight to Stark Towers!” Mr.Harrison said, excited that they would be at such a safe place for a field trip. The rest of the class was just as excited. “I can't wait!” yelled Betty. “Do you think we can meet avengers?” another kid yelled. Peter was trying to tune everyone out. “Maybe I can meet Spider-Man!” Flash yelled out. Ned looked over at Peter expecting him to be happy about going to his second home for school but Peter seemed to be shrinking into his chair. MJ looked sympathetic at her boyfriend and held his shoulder. “Nothing can go wrong this time. You have the home team advantage.” Peter looked up at her. “With the avengers, no way. They probably set this up just to humiliate me.” Just then flash piped up. “What's wrong Parker you thinking about how we're all going to find out you've been lying about your internship.” MJ was about to go off on him but Peter held her back. “The more he knows the more likely he could find out about my alter ego. It's fine, really” MJ looks defeated and doesn't hesitate to stick out her middle finger at Flash. 

Peter decided to start patrol a little later than normal and went straight home. May was on the couch. “What's wrong honey you never miss patrolling.” “I just wanted to let you know that my decathlon team is taking a trip to Stark towers and this was all probably all orchestrated by Mr.Stark and I really don't want to go but i'll be badgered with questions from the school and the avengers if I don't go.” He said that all really fast then dropped his backpack. “I know no matter what I'm going to have to go.” May hugged Peter. “It might be fun though. You can finally prove your internship, don't worry it will all be fine, you have Tony Stark on your side.” After watching the last half of an episode of The Office Peter leaves to patrol. Hopefully it can keep his mind off of the stupid trip.


	2. Level 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus ride and entering the building

A bus ride to Stark Labs takes much longer than when Happy comes to pick him up. He has the suspicion it's because Happy doesn't mind breaking a few speeding laws. 

Peter is sitting beside Ned and MJ is in the seat next to them with only a walk way separating the trio. MJ has all three of their bags in the seat next to hers. Considering it's an overnight trip many students packed heavy. Lucky Peter and Ned weren't as heavy packers as Betty who brought her entire makeup collection and even a hair dryer because “You always have to be camera ready.” That's the thing with Betty, she was far from vain but wanted to appear professional. This caused her and MJ to start to argue about the Hollywood enforced dress code for women. This gave Peter and Ned a chance to talk about what the avengers could be planning. Lucky Flash was busy live streaming to his Spider-Man instagram about how he would “Definitely meet Spider-Man and become best friends instantly.” After hearing that line Peter and Ned both wanted to laugh hysterically but managed to hold it in. Barely.

To be honest Peter never walked though the main Lobby, he would go through the avengers entrance when he came by, which was often actually. Whenever staff caught him down there he had to get Mr.Stark to verify he wasn't a thief. That meant that a few members of the staff knew about how close he worked with Tony but none of them knew (at least he hoped) he was Spider-Man. 

That meant when Peter walked into the lobby he forgot he was supposed to be playing the part of a normal intern who went through this lobby all the time. This ment Flash said a nasty comment about how he seemed so shocked at the lobby of his own work place. He couldn't even be mad, his acting sucked.

A lady walked up to them, she was around 40 had long brown hair and was wearing a Stark Labs T-Shirt. “Hello Midtown high! My name is Alice and I am so happy to tell you I will be your tour guide today and tomorrow. I hope you all filled out the waiver that was assigned to you, hopefully you also read the part that if anything that was not planned is to happen on this trip you agree to sign a NDA at Mr.Starks will.” She sounded chipper even though what she said was almost threatening. The class nodded anyways. “All of you have also given consent for your fingerprints to be entered into Friday. Mr.Stark's AI. She will give you access into the tower. All of your fingerprints are registered as one time only. So once you check in you must stay in or else you cannot get back in. Line up a single file now hurry along.”

Peter Ned and MJ all went to the back simultaneously. “Do you think fri will announce me as an intern or, worse”. “No way Starks not that stupid, he knows your coming and wouldn't risk your identity being leaked.” Ned reassured. Their attention got drawn away hearing Friday announce Flash going through the scanner. “Eugen Thompson, level one.” Most of the class was startled to hear Friday actually talk. Alice shushed them. “I guess I should explain the levels huh. Level one is for guests. People taking tours and such. Level two is for Janitors and Cooks. Level three is for interns. Level four is for tour guides like me. Level five is for scientists. Six for Business people who have meetings with Mr.Stark. Seven for personal guests of the avengers. Level seven and up get access to the avengers headquarters. Not even I have seen it. Level eight is for the avengers who cannot be completely trusted but are ultimately on our side. Like Loki. Level nine is for the avengers and Level ten is for Tony Stark and his select few people he gives his complete trust in. Level ten people have jurisdiction over the whole building. So far the only people we know have it is Tony Stark Pepper Potts and a close family friend Harley. Any questions?”

Half the kids were trying to figure out half the stuff she said. Alice talks really fast. The rest of the line walks though everyone scanning at level one until it gets to MJ. She reads as a level seven. Alice looks bewildered along with the rest of the class. Her jaw is still slightly a jar before she ushers Ned though. He also gets read as a seven. “How do you two get that jurisdiction.” Alice asks, still amazed. “Ask him” MJ points to Peter who places his finger on the pad. “Peter Parker also known as [REDACTED] also known as Underoos. Level 10. Why are you in the main Lobby should I contact the boss?” “No fri it's fine thanks though.” Peter mutters under his breath feeling all eyes on him. “Yes my internship is obviously real and no i'm not going to say anything about it.” The students got to whispering. Alice looked almost ready to pass out. Peter felt bad for her. “Hi Alice, I'm just going to warn you, this tour is going to get crazy and I'm so sorry about that.” Alice walked back to the front of the group. “Let's continue with no more surprises.” She laughed but Peter grimaced. He knew that especially with his luck things would get out of control fast.” MJ nudged his arm “Come on Spidy” She whispered “let's face your toughest villain yet, Tony Stark's tour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the next chapter is really good and im very proud of it I cant wait to post it


	3. Of course he would show up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An advenger shows up! Along with Harley Keener!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where some of the common themes of the field trip fics are being broken! Also this chapter has a lot of swearing fyi

The tour started really well, sure Peter got some stares from his classmates. Ok he got a lot of stares. That's why when Alice gave them free roam of the museum Peter, Ned and MJ all went to the Hawkeye section, everyone else in the class- led by Flash, went to the Spider-Man section. 

“Did you see the look on everyone's face!” Ned was almost yelling in excitement. “I wish I could have taken their photos to draw later.” MJ smirked. “Honestly if the badge thing is the worst thing to happen this trip I'll be happy, but knowing my luck combined with the avengers pranks.” he trailed off suddenly alert. “What's wrong?” Asked MJ noticing a quick change in demeanor from her boyfriend. “We're being watched.” He whispered to his friends.

After those words left his mouth he saw MJs and Neds expressions grow shocked. “Behind you” Ned whispered. Peter turned around ready to take on a bad guy, but it was just Nat. “Come on I thought you were a villain crashing my field trip. This is so much worse.” Peter groaned.

“Oh little spider dont worry, the worst is yet to come.” She winked at MJ who was trying to compose herself in front of the literal icon. Nat looks a little worried then looks at Peter. “They know right. I know they know about your internship. I've seen them with you but...” Peter quickly reassures her. “Yeah don't worry. It would be impossible keeping the secret from them but luckily they both figured it out pretty fast.” MJ laughs “I dont think you've ever told anyone your secret identity, everyone just finds it out themselves.” Nat smiles, “Some of the avengers didn't know. I figured it out fast obviously but some others had to be told directly, and they still didn't believe it.” “Clint literally was making up conspiracy theories about me before Mr.Stark made me tell him.” Peter smiled at the memory. His smile dropped. “Don't tell me Clint knows I'm here.” Nat smiled gently “Not my place to say baby spider.” She winked again, ruffled his hair and left.

“That was so COOL!” Ned raised his voice, getting some attention from his classmates. “The bow Hawkeye used” He explained to the class staring at him. “Definitely not my best friend being friends with THE Black Widow!” he whispers so only his friends could hear. 

After another ten minutes of wandering around Alice calls the group back together. “Ok class. Now we are going to go to the intern labs who have set up some coding problems for you to solve.” Flash looks at Peter “You may have a way into the labs but it's probably just to clean the top floor, no way in hell you're an actual intern. I bet nobody's going to know who you are.” Peter shrugged it off. The best way to keep Flash's insults to a minimum was to ignore it and stay away all together. 

When they reached the labs none other than Harley Keener was there. “Sup midtown, I'm not technically an intern. Tony is making me work down here as a punishment for something, I don't even know at this point.” Peter was shocked to see Harley here. But it did make sense. His school let out a month earlier then Midtown and he did say he would be visiting this summer. “To be honest I'm not great at code, some of you nerds will probably be better than I am but again. I'm not a real intern since high school students can't be.” Why did stupid Keener have to say that? 

Harley knew both Peter and Spider-Man. He also had no idea they were the same person. This would be interesting. Of course Flash raised his hand “Yeah kid in the Spider-Man shirt” Harley called on Flash. “You said students can't work here right.” “Yup I'm pretty sure I did, it's true if I said it or not.” “Well we have a classmate who tells everyone he works here so you can confirm the internship is fake right.” “Who the hell would lie about an internship here that's the lamest lie ever.” Harley rolled his eyes then looked over at the actual interns “Oh shit sorry guys not you but like Tony sucks.” Flash responded with a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Peter would”

“PETER PARKER YOU SON OF A BITCH.” The class was shocked at Harley's knowledge of their classmate. “I've tolerated his long enough to keep it PG Mr.Keener.” Alice said. “Sorry but Peter didn't tell me he went to Midtown. Where are you little fucker.” “HARLEY.” Alice scolded. She didn't even have jurisdiction over Harley but her scolding seemed to shut him up. Peter wanted to die on the spot. Thank god Harley didn't know he was Spider-Man since Harley had the biggest mouth ever. Harley walked over to the back of the group where Peter was standing, all eyes followed him. “Sup Harley.” “Does Tony know you're here?” “Probably that's why he sent you to intern for the day I assume.” Harley laughed. “We can prank him back later, you staying the night?” Peter mentaly cursed Harley out. How was he supposed to explain to his class he stayed at the avengers compound all the time. Thank god for MJ.” “Yeah it's an overnight field trip.” She stuck out her hand. “I'm MJ Peters girlfriend. I'm sure you've met Ned.” Harley laughed but then realized he still had to show the students around the intern lab. “Oh sorry y'all we can catch up later lets tour. I'm definitely joining your group. Is that cool?” Mr.Harrison just nodded shocked. Flash looked at Peter in a mix of fear, admiration and hatred. He was starting to believe Peter was an intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told I wasn't planning on writing Harley into this fic but I read something and I wanted more of thir dynamic so here we are.


	4. Lunch with an avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time! All im saying is peter and harley being bros is my favorite.

“Class I'm sure you all have a lot of questions for Mr.Parker and Mr.Keener, maybe lunch would be a good time to talk with your friends.” Alice guided them to the cafeteria. The students sat down at a circular table with pizzas being brought out. Betty was the first to speak. “Were you talking to Black Widow earlier? I don't mean to pry and I figured I was just seeing stuff but considering what's happened today-” Peter cut her off. “Yeah that was Nat.” “That is so cool Peter! I can't believe you know the avengers! are they really cool and superheroey?” “Some are I guess, Cap is pretty superheroy but most of them are pretty dumb.” Peter replied nonchalantly. Half of the class was too stunned to even ask questions considering Peter had just called their childhood idols ‘dumb’. 

“Do you know Spider-Man?” Flash blurted. “Well duh I've been saying that forever, or at least Ned has.” Flash was shocked he was telling the truth the whole time. “What's he like?” Peter rolled his eyes. “Are you all going to ask me individually about each avenger?” The class nodded guilty knowing full well they wanted all the tea on the heroes. “Harley, why don't you talk about the building's spider problem.” 

Harley grinned and started to talk fast, explaining as much as he could. “Ok so I don't know his identity despite my pestering him and Peter for it all the time. I'm pretty sure the avengers know and they won't tell me just to piss me off. I've come to the conclusion that Spider-Man can't be over 20 since I've heard him quote tiktoks. We have a group chat with Shuri too, she's from Wakanda, she's our age too. He’s super funny and really nice but he's a huge fucking nerd.” “Language Harley'' The class looked over to see none other than Captain America standing right behind them.

“Hello class, I thought I would pay you a visit on your tour considering you have some high profile guests with you.” He winked at Harley and Peter. “Hey Cap is it ok if I talk with Harley outside for a second while you do your whole speech thing? Thanks.” Peter says not giving Steve the time to answer. 

“What the fuck Peter.” “You can't say any more about Spider-Man to my class.” Peter said, not realizing how much Harley could have leaked. “Why not.” “Why do you think dipshit.”

“YOU NEVER TOLD ME” Harley whispered accusatorial at Peter. “I'm sorry I had a bet with Mr.Stark about how long I could keep it up.” “Your kidding me, you have to be kidding.” Harley had his face in his hands and was pacing around the room. “That's why you can't tell anyone. If my class finds out I'm dead.” “How have they not figured it out, I just realized you were always gone during your class trips and shit how they hell do they not put the puzzle pieces together.” “They may be smart but they are really really stupid.” “Ok whatever we will talk more about this later we should go before Cap or your class gets suspicious.” “Yeah good idea.”

“Kids! You are just in time for my Q&A.” Cap says excitedly but with a mischievous tone in his voice. “Let's get started.” 

“Who's your favorite avenger?” Betty asked, getting out her notepad ready to write down all his answers. “Tough to say, all of them are like family to me.” “aww” Betty cooed. 

“Do you know Spider-Man's identity?” Flash asked, eager to find out his hero's real identity. “Yes I do.” Cap responded holding in a chuckle. “Is he really just a kid?” Cap paused thinking about whether to answer truthfully or not. Peter looked at Ned and MJ for reassurance but they only shrugged helplessly. “I cannot disclose his age but he is a part of your generation.” Cap said, finally deciding on an acceptable answer. 

Harley glanced at Peter before asking a question. Oh great, this would be revenge for not telling him sooner. “On the subject of Spider-Man, what are some embarrassing stories you have of him?” Harley looked straight at Peter and smirked mischievously. “Well I'm not as close to the kid as Tony, they have a whole father son dynamic thing going on.” “Omg Irondad!” Betty squeaked. “Haha I guess so. Although I don't have many stories of things happening to the kid he's done quite a few pranks on Tony and other avengers. I really shouldn't say what incase it leaks something about him but… he's a cool kid.” Peter quickly looked at Harley who was angry over the failed chance to embarrass him. 

“Was the ice cold?” A student asked. “I really don't remember much about that.” The conversation steered away from Spider-Man almost as quickly as it came up. That said the idea of a kid their age playing pranks on Tony Stark lingered in everyone's head for the rest of the Q&A. “Well looks like you're done eating.” Alice said looking at the empty pizza boxes on the table. “Let's all say thank you to Captain America and continue on our tour.” Alice shook Caps hand and just like that they were on their way.

“See that wasn't that bad.” MJ said to Peter. “It definitely could have been worse.” Ned agreed. “I'm going to call up Tony to make it worse.” Harley said laughing. “Shut up Keener, I'm sure Mr.Stark has a few more cards up his sleeve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Coding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class gets called into the labs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls read the notes at the end im begging you

Alice stops the class in the middle of the hallway when she pulls out her phone. “Oh wow, ok if you say so.” She hangs up with a smile on her face. “I just got off the phone with Dr.Banner, he said we could go to his private lab.” She was trying to remain composed but the excitement showed in her face. The students started whispering about why Dr.Banner would call them into his private lab.

“Bruce is too sensible to embarrass me in front of all my friends.” Peter said to no one in particular. “I don't know man, the universe has it out for you today.” Ned replied. “What did you do to upset the universe so much Peter?” MJ asks, smiling. “I bet you stepped on a spider.” Harley remarked. “Shut up. Dont make me tell Shuri I had to tell you who I was and your too dumb to figure it out.” Peter remarks “Shuri knows.” Harley whispered shocked. “You are one of the few people Peter has had to tell.” MJ laughs softly. 

“Ok here is Dr.Banner's lab. He has given you all access so you will have to put in your thumbprint again just for authorization purposes.” Alice said as she placed her finger on the tablet outside of the door. 

The students filed in with Peter and his friends staying at the back. “Oh um hello students.” Bruce started. “Tony said to have you all come down here to see what I was working on, I'm not entirely sure why he sent a class to see this, considering I'm struggling with it.” On the table was a small robot. “The code just won't go through for some reason, maybe you all can help me.” 

Some students took a crack at the code with no avail. Eventually the only people who had not tried it were MJ, Ned, Harley and Peter. “Kids go up and give it a shot.” Alice persuaded. Awkwardly Peter and his friends made their way up to the table. “Harley? Peter? What are you two doing here?” Bruce asked, confused. “Peter's class is on a field trip, Tony has been sending people around to mess with him. Most likely the reason I'm here too. I tagged along because it beats spending the day with interns.”

Ned and Peter stepped up to the robot talking in hushed voices. “We can totally code this right?” “Yeah, might as well try.” They stepped up to the computer and typed in the coding, it was very similar to the spider inside of Peter's suit so they just reversed engineered what they knew about that.

“Good job boys, thanks for the help. Will you be staying at the compound tonight Peter?” Bruce asked. Peter grimace, why did everyone keep asking him that. “It's an overnight trip Mr.Banner.” 

“Let me show you some of my other projects” Bruce said leading the class further into the lab. Flash catching Peter in the back of the crowd. “I don't know why you think you can show everyone up like that but i'll get you back for it.” Flash hurried to catch up with his friends at the front. MJ looked at Peter sympheticly. “Come on, Einstein, look forward to dinner after this.” “I wonder which avenger will try to embarrass me then.” MJ kissed his cheek. “Hopefully Black Widow again, she's awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i dont like this chapter, it felt short and not my best work BUT I already have the next two chapters written and they are pretty long and definitely my favorite so far. Like the next two chapters are my children who I love. So please check in tomorrow for the good stuff!


	6. Spidey-Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint being annoying and Karen alerting him of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this is a good chapter trust me

After looking through the labs for a couple hours they were taken back to the cafeteria for dinner. “I hope your first day here has been enjoyable and educational. We will be giving you the night to relax after dinner then tomorrow we will be touring more of the building.” Alice said leading the class. 

The class sat back down at the same round table as before. Since there went that many people attending Mr.Harrison had made them sit as a group. This was unfortunate for Peter who was forward to being able to talk with his friends in private.

“Peter I know you wanted us to stop bothering you with questions but why does everyone know you here? Like you have level 10 access, that seems extreme for an intern.” Betty said. “Uh yeah..” Peter gets cut off by Harley. “Im a close family friend of the Starks and so is Peter, the only difference is he's smart enough to work in the labs with Tony meanwhile I just piss him off.” Peter says a silent prayer or thanks. To whom exactly he's not sure, maybe Thor?

“Hey Harley, you said you were in a group chat with Spider-Man right? Why dont you text him right now and we could say hi.” Flash says excitedly. “Spider-Man doesn't use his phone often.” Peter tried to cover. “Yeah he's probably busy patrolling.” Ned adds. “Whatever,” Flash says, rolling his eyes.

They started talking about school and veered away from the subject of Spider-Man, dinner was going well until Peters spidey sense went off. Peter clutched his neck in shock bracing himself to fight. Almost a moment late a man fell through the vents right onto the table.

“CLINT” Both Peter and Harley yelled. “WHY WERE YOU IN THE VENTS!” Peter screamed. “Hi kid what's up.” Clint said mischievously. “NO. YOU DO NOT GET TO “WHAT'S UP” ME. IF YOU WANT TO BARGE IN ON MY FIELD TRIP DO IT NORMALLY LIKE CAP. OR TALK TO ME IN PRIVATE LIKE NAT.” “Damn kid you really think I wouldn't make an entrance.” Clint said chuckling. Peter sat down frustrated. 

“You’re Hawkeye.” A kid says stunned. “That I am little one, king of archery and vents.” “And you know Peter.” the same kid says. “Unfortunately I know this little prick.” “And you let Peter yell at you.” the poor kid says, his jaw dropped. “It seems like it huh.” CLint ruffled Peter and Harleys hair. “Hi Ned, MJ.” The two teens waved politely. “So does anyone have any questions for Hawkeye?” Clint says, pulling up a chair.

Clint left after half an hour, citing that the salad the kids were eating for dinner was cheap and he was going up to the avengers compound to eat. As Alice led the kids to their room Mr.Harrison was lecturing them. 

“Now kids, this field trip has been quite exciting but I expect you all to be on your best behavior even when there is no supervision. I expect you all to stay in your room and go to bed at a reasonable time.” “Room singular?” Asked Flash

Just then Alice opened the doors into what looked like a hotel lobby. “This is your main room. You will probably stay here most of the time, when you're ready to sleep there are two bedrooms. One for boys and one for girls. They are quite small since Mr.Stark decided a bigger living room was more important then where tour groups slept.” 

“Wow” Ned remarked as him and other kids went over to the couches by the fireplace. “This is so cool guys! We can play bonding games as a team!” Betty said happily. “Well kids remember what I said, goodnight.” Mr.Harrison and Alice left the room leaving only the kids.

Peter was given thirty minutes to unwind, there were no avengers in the room to embarrass him. It was just his decathlon team since Harley left after dinner. He got comfortable, not a smart move for someone whose day always became unhinged after something started to go right.

The kids were playing apples to apples, one of the many games already in the room when Peter heard his phone ring. “Sorry guys let me take that for a second.” Peter said, excusing himself for the round. He picked up his phone seeing Karen as his contact. While making her call him was smart it also meant that he got a lot of calls about Spider-Man stuff during school. 

“Hi Karen whats up.” “There is a Bank Robbery going on at the intersection of 10th and 15th street. Would you like to go or should I alert the authorities?” “No no it's fine Karen I got this.” “Should I alert Mr.Stark of your whereabouts?” “No it should be quick right, yeah it's fine.” Peter said mainly to himself. 

“Hey guys I have to go really quick. There's a problem in the labs that I need to help with.” Peter said to the class. Ned and MJ looked at eachother worried. “Text us when you get there.” MJ said solemnly. She hated how Peter would run into danger during a time that was supposed to be fun and laid back. “Definitely babe.” He gave her a quick hug and high fived Ned on his way out.

“Damn is Parker really going to get lost around the building he works in. No offense MJ but have more faith in your boyfriend's walking ability.” Flash laughed “Text us when you get there my ass.” He muttered after. “Shut up.” MJ said bitterly, hot tears in her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter quickly changed into his suit and raced out. “Hi Karen how's it going.” He asked his AI as he was swinging to the bank. “Im doing well Peter.” “What's the deal with these guys anyways?” “There seems to be four men, all armed. Are you sure you don't want me to call the authorities?” “Sure actually they can come arrest them after I web them up.” Peter said landing in front of the bank being robbed. “Oh and text MJ and Ned my location.”

“Hey guys, this doesn't look very legal.” Peter said webbing up one of the bad guys. He started fighting another guy kicking him into an ATM. “Making it rain I see.” Peter says as the money from the ATM falls. He manages to knock the second guy unconscious. Peter quickly webs the third guy's feet to the ground, leaving only one more guy. 

“Looking for me?” Peter heard a gun click next to his head. The last guy was behind him. “How'd you know.” Peter remarks elbowing him in the gut and disarming him quickly. He shot a web at him to hold him in place. “Ok guys stay where you are until the cops get here to take you away” Peter started to swing away until he felt his spidey senses go off. “Wha-” He got cut off by the sound of five gunshots rippling the air. Peter fell from his web, his head ablaze. “Damn it.” He quickly shoots web at the previously unconscious man. He hardly hits him, his eyes getting blurry. “Come on spider-man stay awake.” Peter mutters to himself, feeling the bullet wounds even more each second that passes. “Hey Karen let's go back to the tower.” 

“Enhance auto-pilot on.” Karen started using his suit for him, taking him to the tower. The plan was to swing up to the top floor, where the avengers were. Sure he might get yelled at by Tony for being shot but hey that's life. That was the plan until half way up the building Karen informed him he was out of webbing.

Peter groaned clinging to the wall of the building with his sticky powers. He knocked on the window he landed below. With any luck it was some poor intern who would help him out.

The window creaked open and an arm was outstretched. Without thinking Peter grabbed it and was pulled into the room. “Hi whoever this is” Peter started his speech slurred. “I kinda got shot and might pass out.” He heard people muttering then someone yelling. 

“Give him space to breathe, guys.” A girl's voice said, she sounded scared. Was that… “MJ?” Peter asked cautiously. “Yeah.” MJ said softly “Let me help.” Peter couldn't focus on what she was saying. But he knew she was telling people to get the bag. For everyone to give Spider-Man space to breathe.

“He will breathe better if we take off the mask.” Peter heard Flash say. His Spidey sense went at full alert as he tried to back up. “NO” He heard MJ and Ned yell before his mask got ripped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHAAH I feel so mean for leaving on this cliffhanger but also no I dont. Also sorry Im bad at writing action scenes oops


	7. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)))

30 MIN PRIOR

“Hey guys I have to go really quick. There's a problem in the labs that I need to help with.” Peter said to the class. Ned and MJ looked at eachother worried. “Text us when you get there.” MJ said solemnly. She hated how Peter would run into danger during a time that was supposed to be fun and laid back. “Definitely babe.” He gave her a quick hug and high fived Ned on his way out.

“Damn is Parker really going to get lost around the building he works in. No offense MJ but have more faith in your boyfriend's walking ability.” Flash laughed “Text us when you get there my ass.” He muttered after. “Shut up.” MJ said bitterly, hot tears in her eyes. “What kind of problem is an intern needed for at seven pm? If this was a normal day Peter wouldn't even be here? Right MJ?” Betty asked inquisitively. “I don't know maybe they would call him or something.” MJ said, trying to brush off the feelings of worry.

She had figured out Peter was Spider-Man quickly. As soon as she got it confirmed she watched almost every video of Spider-Man that was available on the web. She tried to think of Spider-Man without his suit. Not in that way, but as just Peter swinging around helping people. 

She watched him almost die on videos before. She had watched footage of the plane crash on repeat thinking about how Peter could have died. He would have just not shown up for school one day and nobody would pay it attention because they were mourning Spider-Man. Watching him almost die in videos was nothing compared to seeing the aftermath of Peter almost dying.

Sometimes he would show up to MJs house after a fight, bloody and bruised. She learned first aid to help him in any way. Ned was his man in the chair but MJ was the damage control. She had cleaned up stab wounds and even patched up a bullet hole once. 

“Ned could I talk to you in private.” MJ said turning in her cards for Apples to Apples. “Sure.” Ned said. 

Ned had been helping Peter Spider-Man for longer than MJ. He had seen shit hit the fan on multiple occasions and had helped each time. He was still worried every time Peter did something bigger than giving directions but he had more faith that everything would go right then MJ. He knew she worried a lot even if she didn't like showing it.

“Im worried about Peter.” MJ said when they had entered one of the bedrooms. “I know he can handle himself and whatever but I just have a bad feeling about tonight.” She was fidgeting with her jewelry. “He's smart, I'm sure he called the police for backup and let Tony know where he was off to.” Ned didn't completely believe that, he knew Peter was reckless and thought he was stronger than he really was. But right now he just had to calm down MJ. We can wait here until he texts us then we can go back and play a game with our friends until he comes back.” MJ nodded tears welling in her eyes. “Im sorry, I don't like having this much emotion. It makes me seem too human.” Ned let out a small laugh. “You are human if I recall correctly, unless you got bit by a spider at oscorp too?” MJ smiled “No I guess I am human, I wonder sometimes what would have happened if the spider bit anyone else. Nobody is as good of a person as Peter.” “They probably would have gone to America's Got Talent or something.” Ned said laughing. “Yeah.” MJ was suddenly distracted by a text on her phone. “It's Peter's location, he's at a bank. Stopping a robbery in pursuit.” “Let's go back to the main room.”

“Are you two done cheating on Peter yet. We are taking bets on if the internship is real, so far i'm the only one who still thinks he's faking it.” Flash asks, not bothering to look up from his phone. The game was discarded on the table. “Oh my god were you crying.” Betty asked running up to MJ. “I'm fine, it's fine.” MJ said quietly to her friend. “It's just that time of the month you know.” Betty nodded symphitetchlly. 

It wasn't really that time of the month but MJ was glad to have an excuse. “Can you show me how to use concealer Betty? MJ asked. SHe really didn't want to learn but it could help cover one of Peter's black eyes one day. “I thought you'd never ask!” Betty said, dragging her to the corner of the room.

It had been about thirty minutes since Peter left when MJ heard a knock at the window. She ran over concerned that a bird had hit the side of the building. What she was not expecting was Spider-Man. “NED” MJ called. Together they opened the window and MJ reached out to help Peter. “Hi whoever this is” Peter said in his slurred speech. “I kinda got shot and might pass out.” “OH MY GOD IS THAT SPIDER-MAN” Flash yelled.

“Oh my god oh my god.” MJ muttered. “Give him space to breathe, guys. She ordered. Everyone backed up seeing that Spider-Man was bleeding out. “MJ?” Peter asked cautiously. “Yeah.” MJ said softly “Let me help.”

“Betty got me my bag right now.” She said. Betty did quickly. “Spidy stay with me” MJ said quietly. “Come on you can stay awake, I've seen you stay up for three days straight don't tell me you're going to pass out now.” She said crying.

Flash was trying to get up close and get photos for his instagram. “Give him some fucking space Flash” Ned yelled. “Let him breath for a second asshole.”

“He will breathe better if we take off the mask.” Flash remarked. “NO” MJ and Ned yelled. It was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it hehe the reaction is coming out tomorrow :)


	8. Everyone freaks out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash just ripped off the mask uh ohh

Flash was freaking out, his hero was bleeding out on the floor. MJ had taken charge but who had even given her that authority. She kept saying he needed to breathe, well wouldn't it make sense for his mask to come off. He really did just want to help. He wouldn't tell anyone his identity but he desperately wanted to know it. That's why he ripped it off. 

“NOOO” MJ and Ned yelled but it was too late, Flash grabbed the mask and unveiled Peter's identity. “What. the. hell.” Flash still had the mask in his hands. His fingers were trembling. “What's going on? Betty questioned the first aid bag in her arms. She dropped the bag a foot away from MJ when she saw Peter. “Peter is…” She trailed off, suddenly crying at her classmate lying bleeding on the floor.

“Guys suck it up.” Ned ordered. “You can freak out later just fucking help right now.” Ned kneeled next to MJ handing her the bag. “Come one we can fix this.”

“Betty go get a towel right now, flash bring me a bowl. And for the love of god everyone else back the hell up.” MJ yelled. “His healing should be kicking in but we have to get the bullets out now. I'm not sure how many were fired but it looks like only two hit. One on his left shoulder and one on his right leg.” Betty hurried back with the towel, her face red. MJ looked directly into Bettys eyes, “I need you to stop the bleeding on his shoulder while I get out the bullet. FLASH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU.” Flash ran in with a bowl in his hands. “Ned got the tweezers out of the kit.” Ned obliged. MJ reached in and pulled out the bullet and dropped it in the bowl, still in Flashes hands. “Ned stark bandaging his shoulder i'll get the leg.” MJ was no longer crying, her medical brain kicking in. She hastily removed the next bullet and patched up the wound. “Someone go get a damp cloth.” She was handed a wet rag and she cleaned up the blood around his skin. She stared at her boyfriend, he was only in his boxers now. It was almost funny, being surrounded by their decathlon team in such a scary private moment. She felt a tear trace down her cheek. Then she slapped him as hard as she could.

His eyes spang open, his vision focusing in on his girlfriend. “Ow fuck MJ I got shot.” She laughed a little and he noticed tears. “Oh my god Em why are you crying.” He reached up to stroke her cheek but his arm flared up. “Am I naked?” He looks down to see his suit discarded beside him. “You were shot twice, once in your arm and the other in your leg.” “That explains the pain.” Peter chuckled. The room was dead silent with the rest of the decathlon team watching. “Where even are we?” Peter asked, averting his gaze from MJ. “Oh Ned didn't know you were here, who else is-.” He stopped mid sentence. “Fuck fuck fuck no no no.” He had realized he was in his classes main room.

Peter was sitting up against the wall leaning back. MJ resting her head on his shoulder. He had put on a tee shirt and shorts with the help of MJ. His class just stared at him silent. Except for Flash who had his head in his hands. Finally Betty wipes her palms on her skirt. “So… Do you do this often Peter.” “Be spider-man or almost die? Because the answer to both is yes.” Flash finally looked up. “Why did you never say something or do anything or tell someone.” “I did, MJ and Ned figured it out. As for why I never did anything, then we would have to have this conversation and no offense but I was hoping I would never have to have this conversation.”

“Is this how you really know the avengers.” “Yeah.” Peter thought about that for a moment before becoming alert. “Oh shit Mr.Starks going to kill me.” “I still can't believe you know the avengers or that you are one.” Betty says. “And you just got shot, how are you not dead.” She blurts exasperated. “Advanced healing, that comes with a crazy fast metabolism. Considering how much pizza I ate I should be good enough to walk in fifteen minutes or so.” “Thats crazy.”

“Does your suit not notify someone when you get shot?” “It did but me and Shuri de-activated it a week ago to test the durability, I guess we didn't put it back on.” He adjusted himself before a lightbulb went off. “I should probably tell Harley I almost died huh.” He whipped out his Stark Phone and told Harley to come to the team's room.

“Why the hell did you drag me here Pet-” Harley stops himself when he sees a towel soaked with blood. “What happened?” He yelled, running to his friend. “Guess who got shot.” Peter said, giving a weak attempt at jazz hands.”

“How can you joke right now?” Flash asks, stunned. “You almost died. If you did die we would all never know you were Spider-Man. You would have gotten no credit.” Peter rolled his eyes. “It's not about credit, it's about helping people. I can joke because this happens all the time idiot. Normally I get Mr.Stark to patch me up in the med bay if I get shot but most of the time I get stabbed or something. This isn't new to me.” 

“Everything makes sense now.” Betty pondered sadly. “Homecoming, field trips, except how you got your powers.” “At our Oscorp field trip I got bit by some radioactive spider.” “No way.” “Yes, way.” Suddenly the door to their room swings open, with none other than Tony Stark himself standing at the door. “YOU CAN'T GET SHOT AND NOT TELL ME.” He looks around at the class before putting on a voice that sounded like he was a tour guide. “Fun fact saying get shot means something very different than actually getting shot. It just means an intern messes something up in the labs. Peter come with me. Now.” 

“What the hell kid.” Tony says as soon as they get to the hallway. “How did you know I got shot?” Peter questioned, confused. “A little birdie told me.” Tony said sarcastically. “It was Harley wasn't it.” “It doesn't matter how I know, what matters is why you didn't tell me.” “I was fine, MJ got the bullets out and I'm clearly able to move around. I have enhanced healing remember.” “Well duh but what about your class.” “They know I'm Spider-Man so I might as well tell them the whole story. Just give them a NDA or something.” “Peter I don't care who knows your Spider-Man, I only care that you take care of yourself.” Peter looked down. “I'm fine really.” “Ok undroos go talk your friends ears off.” “Thanks Mr.Stark, I'd hug you if I didn't have gun wounds right now.” Tony just rolled his eyes.

When Peter walked back in everyone turned around immediately. “I'm surprised Tony didn't kill you.” Harley said, smirking. “Whatever snitch.” Peter sat down on the couch next to Ned and MJ. “I know you have a lot of questions and I promise i'll answer them but it might just be easier if I tell you about the past year and a half.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt post at my normal time but I like this chapter a lot and i also did not read it back for errors so sorry about that


	9. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter plays truth or dare

“So then I managed to disarm them but one guy came up from behind and was about to shoot me but I managed to web him up and then the guy I knocked unconscious shot me and I had Karen do auto-pilot here, i'm pretty sure you all remember what happened after that better than me.”

Peter had been telling his story for an hour. He explained everything and nobody interrupted him once. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, even Ned and MJ who had known some of it. Nobody had ever completely seen it from Peters POV. 

“Wow Peter, I can't believe we had no idea.” Betty said stunned. Flash was gaping at Peter. “I can't believe this.” He muttered. “When Peter told his identity I was hoping for a more satisfying reveal, not Peter almost dying.” Ned said. “I didn't almost die.” Peter said defensively. “If the bullets didn’t get removed before my speed healing closed the wounds then we would have had a problem.” He said this as a joke but it only seemed to freak the class out.

“We need to play a game to lighten the mood.” MJ suggested. Betty got excited. “We should play truth or dare! I play it at camp all the time.” 

The students gathered in a circle. It was Peter, Ned, MJ, Betty, Flash, Harley, Abe and Cindy. 

“Peter truth or dare!” Betty started. “Um truth.” “What avenger are you closest with?” “Are all my questions going to be about Spider-Man?” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “Mr.Stark and Shuri.” Harley stopped. “Wait how are both you and Spider-man on our group text chain.” “I use my old phone for all the Spider-Man stuff.” 

“So are we going in a circle so I ask someone something now?” “Yeah” “Ok Ned truth or dare.” “Dare.” “Do any of you have a good idea?” “Oh I know!” Betty said. “I dare you to send a text to your crush right now.” “Um I dont think thats a good idea Bet-” “I already dared you sorry.” She said smiling. “Don't I get a say in this?” Asked Peter. “Nope you forfeit your turn idiot.” MJ said. 

Suddenly Betty got an alert on her phone. “Aww Ned.” MJ took the chance when she saw it. “Betty truth or dare.” “It's not my turn but dare.” She said half distracted. “I dare you to kiss Ned.” She quickly kissed him and profusely tuned red. “Flash your turn.” She said, keeping her gaze on Ned.

“Harley truth or dare.” Flash said. “Dare.” Flash got excited. “I dare you to call an avenger.” “Dude it's like 11 at night and most of them are old men.” Harley protested. “Call Shuri.” Peter suggested. “Is she even an avenger?” Abe questioned. “No she's not but don't tell her I said that.” Harley said dialing her number.

“Whats up dickwad.” A voice over the phone said. “Hi Shuri, just head up your own speaker with Peter and his smart kid team or whatever.” “Oh hi Peter! Why are you with Harley and your smart people team.” Peter rolled his eyes “We went on a field trip to Stark tower and I almost died as Spider-Man and now we're playing truth or dare.” “Damn did Harley find out with the rest of your class?” “No I had to tell him earlier when he was getting into a conspiracy theory about me.” Shuri started laughing loudly “White boys are so dumb.” She cackled. “This isn't fair, that dare was supposed to embarrass someone.” Flash said grubling. “Ok bye dumb smart people and MJ.”

“Were we really just called dumb smart people by the prinsess of Wakanda.” Cindy said. “Yup.” Peter said. “MJ truth or dare.” Harley said. “Truth” “What are you scared of.” “Nothing.” “Not how this game works, emmie.” Peter said, holding her hand. She sat up a little straighter and looked at Peter. “Spider-Man dying.” She said softly. “You're such a downer,” Peter said jokingly, squeezing her hand. “Does Spider-Man almost die often?” Cindy asked. “Too many times.” Said Ned.

“Flash truth or dare?” MJ asked. “Dare, im not dumb enough to tell you a secret.” “Ok then, I dare you to post on your personal instagram a shout out for your Spider-Man account.” “Like shouting out myself?” “Yup, I want everyone to know how much you love Spider-Man.” “You are evil.”

The kids finished playing and decided on going to bed. “Hey guys you'll probably have to sign a NDA so I wouldn't bring anything up tomorrow morning in case Alice or Harrison hear something.” “G’night guys” Harley says before leaving for the avengers lobby. 

Something tells Peter he better rest up, he's in for a long day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late ive been gone all day, i might post late tomorrow too so heads up on that


	10. NDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do people even read these

Peter woke up to MJ knocking on the boys sleeping room door. “Alice is getting us in ten minuets to for breakfast, hurry up.” Peter groaned as he got out of bed. He took a look at his arm, it had healed nicely but it was still sore, he would probably have a limp from his leg but that's nothing he hasn't hidden before. 

He quickly threw on some clothes, making his way to the common room. He was the last one awake. “How long have you all been up?” Peter asked. “Alice woke us up thirty minutes ago, we figured you should sleep in.” Cindy said. Peter turned red “thanks guys.” 

“How's your arm and leg?” Abe asked. “Better than yesterday thats for sure.” Peter laughed. He automatically shifted his weight to his right leg, wincing in pain. “Are you sure?” Quizzed Ned. “Yeah yeah i'm fine, just tired. Speed healing takes a lot out of people ya know.” He chuckled looking at his classmate before coming to a realization. “Huh I guess you dont know.” 

A knock at the door saved Peter from trying to explain speed healing more. “It's Alice, I'm coming in.” The door creaked open showing Alice with her hair pulled into a braid wearing the same thing as yesterday. “Follow me down back to the cafe.” The students happily obliged, 9:30 was a late breakfast to some and the class was very hungry. As they were walking back some people's gaze drifted to Peter.

Peter Ned and MJ all distanced themselves to the back of the line out of habit. “Do you think an avenger will be at breakfast?” Ned asked. “At this point I would be more surprised if someone wasn't,” said MJ. “My moneys on Mr.Stark” Peter said. “I'm long overdue for him embarrassing me.” 

When they got to the cafe they were the only group there. There was pancakes, eggs and toast laid out on a buffet table. They sat down at the same table as yesterday with their food. “No avenger in sight.” Whispered Ned hopefully. “Not yet.” Peter said, starting to eat his pancakes.

“So how was your night.” Alice asked politely while sitting with the teens. “It was good.” Betty said. “We played some games.” Flash added. “Ooh what did you do.” Asked Alice. “Just apples to apples and truth or dare.” MJ said, picking at her toast. “Good team bonding I suppose.” Mr.Harrison said, suddenly appearing behind Alice. 

Some of the kids choked on their food at this remark, if only he knew. “Yup we really learned more about each other.” Abe piped up. “Well that's fantastic.” 

The kids were just about done eating and Peter was celebrating a whole event without someone crashing his field trip when Alice got a call.   
“Hello- well of course- right away- ok thank you.” She hung up and looked at the students confused. “Well that was a call from Tony Stark himself asking for us to see him in a conference room.” Alice said excitedly. “Follow me.”

“I told you.” Peter said to MJ and Ned. Some students were looking at Peter hoping for an answer as to why Tony Stark himself was summoning them, Peter only shrugged. He figured it would just be Tony telling everyone to sign a NDA, maybe Harley would be there to say hi to the class.

Alice opened the door to a room made of one way glass. The outside was all mirror but upon entering you could see all sides of the building. A few students were admiring the glass but eventually everyone was ushered into a seat around the conference table. Peter was right. Tony was sitting at the head of the table with a stack of paperwork with Harley next to him on his phone.

Everyone was sitting around the table dead silent before Tony finally broke the silence. “I'm sure most of you know why you are here. You either know or have the resources to figure out who Spider-Man is. Alice and Mr.Harrison looked surprised as to what was happening. “Im sorry sir but are you sure, my students don't know why Spider-Man could be.” Mr.Harrison said. The students shifted uncomfortably in their seats. 

“You're the teacher I presume?” “Yes sir.” Tony laughed under his breath. “So you are unaware Spider-Man was bleeding out on your students floor late last night.” “WHAT.” Mr.Harrison said startled. “I will also assume you didn't know one of your students was bleeding out last night.” Alice's jaw dropped. “Did a student and Spider-Man get in a fight?” Mr.Harrison asked.

Peter turned red (again). “Um Mr.Harrison, I should probably tell you I'm Spider-Man and I was shot twice last night.” Peter shrank into his seat, at least he got a few encouraging smiles from his classmates. Mr.Harrison and Alice were so pale they looked like ghosts. “The NDAs make sense now.” Alice said quietly. 

“You almost DIED on a field trip.” Mr.Harrison was fuming. “Not his first time.” Harley laughed. “WHAT” Mr.Harrison exclaimed. “Calm down Mr.Harrison, I got bit by a spider at Oscorp, that's how I got my powers, and at DC I saved all of you.” Mr.Harrison put his face in his hands. “Just pass out the NDAs.” He muttered to Tony. 

“Now that you all know Peter's relation to the Avengers I think it is only fitting for him to show you all around the Avengers commons.” Tony said. “Go on have fun see where we live, Peter a word with you first. Ok everyone out come on.” Once it was just Peter and him Tony started talking. “Have fun kid, show your friends around, don't jump into danger anymore today.” Tony ruffled Peter's hair before leaving the room.

Peter left the room to see his class Alice and Harley all staring at him. “Well I guess let's go up to the common room.” Peter went up to the elevator clicking button 69 twice. “Fun Fact the avengers floor is not actually floor 69 but Harley and I changed it though friday so when you want to go up there you click the button twice.” Harley laughed “Pepper didn't get it at all.”

The doors opened to reveal a completely empty room. “Um this is not normal, normally Nat and Clint are playing Wii and Cap is doing Bucky's hair.” Suddenly Peter's spidey sense went off. “Somethings definitely wrong.” Peter said looking at his class. 

“Harley tell them some fun facts, let me ask Friday some stuff.” Harley nodded, the vibe was definitely wrong in the room, it was completely silent.

“Hey Fri, what's going on where is everyone?” “It appears the avengers are fighting a small army of robots. Mr.Stark said if you were to ask to tell you to stay with your class.” “Are the windows projections Fri?” “Yes.” “Disable them.”

The class was surprised to see the windows change from a normal New York day to tons of robots on the street. Peter came running over. “Robot attack, follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I dont have the next chapter written yet lol also i realized its mr.harrington not harrsion. ive been watching the flash and i got them confused LMAO


	11. Panic room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter should really just relax

The class started freaking out, Peter did not blame them because he too was freaking out. “Peter panic room.” Harley yelled over the chaos. “GUYS SHUT UP.” Alice yelled. The teens quieted down. “Follow me.” Peter said

He led them up a hallway, stopping in front of a bookshelf. He took a book off and the whole wall opened up. “Secret elevator” Harley explained as everyone gathered in. “This is high speed y’all hold on.”

Suddenly the elevator dropped going to floor -90. “Everyone off,” Peter said, turning on a light switch, exposing a large room. It had a wall of tvs and a kitchen stocked with canned goods. “You absolutely cannot leave here.” Peter said, running to the one computer in the room, typing fastly. The class grew silent, many people sitting on the beds lining the wall. “Ned came over here.” Peter said. He had just attached three images to show up on the tv wall. One was a news broadcast, one was Peter's vitals and the other was black. “The black screen will be what I see once I put my mask on.” 

“Peter you're not leaving.” MJ tried to protest. “YOU STILL HAVE A LIMP.” She yelled. “She's right.” Harley commented. Alice and Mr.Harrison just watched in shock, still not processing Peter was Spider-Man. “I don't care what Tony says, I'm leaving.” 

He did his handshake with Ned and kissed MJ before stepping into the elevator. After about 10 seconds the black screen came on, it showed Peter standing in an elevator. 

The elevator opened and Peter ran outside. “Hi Mr.Stark what's up with these guys? “WHAT THE HELL KID” Tony yelled through his mic. “Yell later, brief now.” Peter said, avoiding a robot trying to step on him.

“Robots, duh. One is controlling the rest, we don't know which. There are at least 50.” Tony says grunting while fighting off a robot. “Why can't you deal with this faster if there's only 50? You deployed all the avengers.” Peter asks while webbing a robot by its legs, making it fall over. “It's fire resistant metal with a ton of powers, I can't take them down and check the person controlling it.” 

“Smart,” Peter said, lifting up the back of the robot, it was only wiring. “Nobodys inside this one.” He said to nobody in particular. “There's one by Midtown.” Ned yelled through the com. Peter swung through the city, a few blocks from Midtown was a robot about to walk straight through a building. 

Peter jumped into action webbing it up. Unfortunately each robot would learn from the mistakes of the past one rendering the webbing useless. 

Peter tried webbing around where the eyes would be if it was a person, hoping a camera would be blocked by it. Surprisingly that worked and the robot seemed disoriented by the webbing. It started swatting its face making it walk backwards. “Cameras are in the eyes.” Peter yelled over the intercom.”

Suddenly the robot started to topple over. It was dangerously close to the building. Peter webbed up the side of the robot to keep it from falling backwards. Peter was using all his might to keep the robot from falling on the building; he underestimated his own strength. Suddenly with a bang the robot fell over. Peter tried to run the other way but he only got so far. That's why when the robot fell, its arm landed right on top of Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter was short the next should be a little longer to make up for it. Also sorry this is posted really late my computer was being weird lol


	12. Rewind pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

30 MIN PRIOR 

“Peter you're not leaving.” MJ tried to protest. “YOU STILL HAVE A LIMP.” She yelled. “She's right.” Harley commented. Alice and Mr.Harrison just watched in shock, still not processing Peter was Spider-Man. “I don't care what Tony says, I'm leaving.” 

He did his handshake with Ned and kissed MJ before stepping into the elevator. After about 10 seconds the black screen came on, it showed Peter standing in an elevator. 

“You are an idiot!” MJ screamed at the elevator although Peter definitely could not hear her. She leaned her back against the elevator and slowly sank to the ground until she was sitting. She watched the screens longingly. Betty walked over and sat with MJ, wrapping her arms around her. Normally MJ didn't hug people, with the exception of Peter. But this time MJ just sat there hugging Betty putting her head in her shoulder. 

“I don't get why it's so hard right now to see him leave, I have a bad feeling.” MJ said, wiping tears looking back up at the screen. Betty just held her hand. “He can handle himself.” All eyes turned to Flash. “I bullied him for years and he was too sensible to beat me up. I've seen pretty much every video of Spider-Man and I know he can do pretty much anything.” He finished looking at MJ remorse in his eyes. “Thank you Flash.”

“Guys he's webbing up a robot!” Abe shouted, diverting everyone's attention there instead. “Oh my god it's weird thinking that's Peter.” Cindy said. “Ned, how many robots did Tony say there were again?” Harley asked. “50.” Harley nodded. “If they had every avenger out there they must be smart.” “But how smart?” Ned asked ready to call Peter. “It's impossible to say.”

MJ let out a sigh of relief when Peter got the first robot down with hardly a scratch. His limp did seem to get worse but she tried to not think about it. She wasn't religious but started mentally praying anyway. She looked over at the news screen despite her hyper fixating on the vitals screen for the past five minutes. “Ned look!”

“It appears that one of the robots on the loose is on Fifth street, a few blocks from midtown high. IF you are in that area evacuate immediately.” A newscaster said, fear in her voice. 

“There's one by Midtown!” Ned yelled into the com. He didn't leave from behind the computer. As much as he wanted to comfort MJ he couldn't leave the screen. Betty was helping her anyway. But he was certain that if he left the computer something would go wrong. He knew it was just an intrusive thought but if something did happen he had to be here for Peter. 

Harley didn't know what to do. He wasn't tech savvy like Ned and didn't know MJ well. He felt helpless. His friend and his father figure were out there risking their lives and there was nothing he could do. Harley hated being helpless. He wished he could do something to help, anything. But he couldn't. And he had to live with that.

MJ was watching Peter swing over to Midtown. She watched his arm movements, seeing if the bullet wound was slowing him down at all. She slowly started to gain hope that she was merely over reacting. She knew her intuition was telling her something but she tried to silence it. 

“Cameras are in the eyes!” Peter said. She wasn't sure if that was a message to them or the other Avengers. But she was thankful to hear the hope in his voice. If he had it under control and was confident she could be too. Suddenly the robot started to topple over. 

“Oh my god Ned what is he doing.” MJ said standing up suddenly. She watched as Peter was putting a web along the side of the robot. “I don't know.” Ned shouted exasperated. “He's going to underestimate his strength.” Harley muttered. “What?” MJ asked. “He's going to underestimate his strength.” Harley said more clearly. “Look.”

The class watched stunned as Peter started pulling on the webbing. They heard him say “shit” under his breath trying to run away. But the robot's arm fell on him before he could get away.

The class was silent for a millisecond before MJ started yelling. “IDIOT” She cryed sinking to her knees crying. He eyes spilling tears for everyone to see because she didn't look away from the TVs once. 

Under Peter's vision cam there was just the sky.

The news station just showed Cap slicing a robots head off.

Peter's vitals slowly decreased. 

Harley hit the wall as hard as he could wincing in pain. 

“Peter can you hear me? Peter listen to my voice. Peter?” Ned's voice breaks on the last word when he realizes there is no response. He quickly types in a number, Tony's cell.

At first when Tony saw a call from ‘Ned Leeds’ He wanted to ignore it. No offence but there were bigger things going down. But Tony had just finished off a robot and realized that this was something to do with Peter. “Fuck” he said when he realized time had been wasted. He told Friday to accept. “Mr.Stark it's Peter he's by Midtown.” This is all it took for Tony to start flying his way. “Keep talking to me kid what happened. “A ROBOT FELL ON HIM, HIS VITALS ARE LOWERING.” There was so much pain in his voice. Tony willed his suit to go faster. He had to reach the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop... well this just turned into an angst fic also i might not post tomorrow for the 4th


	13. numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME TW FOR THIS CHAPTER
> 
> tw// thoughts of death  
> tw// blood  
> tw// suicidal thoughts (very slight)

Peter was in so much pain. All he wanted to do was black out but his body wouldn't let him. He knew if he closed his eyes he would probably die. 

What would even happen if he died. Would it really be that bad to just close his eyes? His spidey sense kept him from drifting off. Of course it would be bad to close his eyes.

May would be alone, Tony would probably have so much guilt. Ned would have no one to quote star wars with. And MJ. Part of him wanted to think she would be fine. Go to his funeral and call him a loser then move on. Deep down he knew that wasn't the case. She would be so distraught. Peter couldn't put her through that, any of them through that. 

Oh. And the city would lose Spider-Man. 

Wow he really is spider-man. He gets to save people and hang out with the avengers. 

His brain was getting even fuzzier as time went on. That didn't stop his mind from wandering. 

Then his brain narrowed in on something. His whole class was watching him. They could see his vitals and through his mask. The thought was so funny to him that he tried to laugh. Big mistake. He could feel his ribs move around, no doubt they were broken. He could swear he heard blood sloosh around inside of him. Probably internal bleeding.

Peter wanted to panic. He really did. But his heart was slower and slower and he felt calmer and calmer. His eyes could close right now and it wouldn't feel like death, only a nap. He wanted to say something on the comm to Ned and MJ. Apologize for dying. They probably had tried to talk to him but his senses were numbing.

He saw a bright light and the weight of the robot's arm seemed to disappear. He wasn't dead though. “Tony?” he tried to say, it probably sounded more like a groan. He saw Mr.Stark running to him. 

“Come on kid, stay awake, Karen, what's going on, what do I do?” He said rushed. Karen didn't respond, probably broken from the fall. “Peter please stay awake please.” Tony begged. 

Peter wanted to respond so badly but the numb sensation didn't leave. He just wanted to fall asleep. 

“I'm sorry kid this is going to hurt.” Tony said before grabbing him and taking to the air going to Stark tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much. I really just needed to get this done so I could do a few more good chapters then wrap up the story. again i hate it it sucks and is really short sorry.


	14. MJ is scary

The class watched the screens intensely. When Tony showed up they all let out a collective sigh of relief. The relief didn't last long because Peters vitals were still dropping faster than ever. On the news screen they watched the avengers catch the man responsible, he was inside a robot just like predicted. MJ wasn't paying attention to how the villain got captured; she just stared at Peter's heart rate. As long as it was there everything would be ok. It had to be. 

Harley was sitting in the silence when his phone vibrated. It was Pepper. “Where are you guys.” Her voice strained. He didn't blame her, Peter was like a son to her. “The panic room.” Harley choked, his voice low and broken. 

The class's attention turned to the elevator. Pepper Potts stepping into the room. “Hello Midtown.” Her voice was formal and void of emotion. “I would like to inform you that Peter is in the tower recovering. His advanced healing will make him fit to go back to school on Monday. He is still unconscious but our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man has been through worse.” She smiled gently at MJ. “The class is dismissed, MJ and Ned have gotten parental permission to stay at the tower for the weekend so they will not be leaving with you.” 

The class started to file into the elevator. “I just wanted a normal field trip.” Mr.Harrison said quietly. 

__________________________________________________________

Peter woke up in the infirmary drenched in sweat. “What happened..” He trailed off. “You broke every rib is what happened, also some internal bleeding and oh I don't know giving me a heart attack.” Tony said accusatorial. “Oops” Peter said innocently. “Please tell me I dreamed that whole field trip right.” “Unfortunately not underoos. Your class has a NDA but that can't stop them from asking you about it.” “Ugh shoot me now.” Peter groaned. “You did get shot twice yesterday.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Yesterday? I've only been out for a few hours?” Peter questioned. “Speed healing I guess but yes. It's five thirty and you went into the fight at noon.” 

MJ Harley and Ned were waiting in Peter's room at the compound. TOny promised they would get a call as soon as Peter woke up. MJ wrapped herself in one of Peter's sweatshirts. He would buy them large just so she would feel small in them. “I swear to god if Peter wakes up I'm going to kill him.” MJ says leaning on the bed frame. “I second that” Harley adds. “I'll hide the body.” Ned retorts. Suddenly Friday's voice boomed in the bedroom. “Peter is awake if you would like to visit.” The three kids went running. 

MJ beat both the boys to the door and she flung it open with no hesitation. “PETER FUCKING PARKER I SWEAR IF YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AG-” She was held back by Ned beore she could kill Peter in his weakened state. “I like your hoodie.” was Peter's only remark. Spending lots of time with Harley and MJ made him more quick witted. There was fire in MJs eyes. “You made me cry Parker. In front of the Decathlon team. IN FRONT OF FLASH.” Peter turned pale at the thought. “Oh my god MJ I'm so sorry I didnt even think about that. Well I did but it was more to keep myself from dying.” He sputtered. “We're just glad your ok man.” Ned reassured him. “It would be very boring if you died.” Harley added on.

Later that night Peter was approved to be released. The teens all went back to Peter's room. “You should probably facetime the decathlon group chat. None of them will say it but I'm pretty sure they think you're dead.” Ned said as they sat on the floor. “Let's use that to our advantage.” Harley said mischievously. 

MJ texted the group chat asking if they could facetime. Almost immediately everyone responded yes. 

MJ loaded up her scream with her face revealing no emotion whatsoever. “It is my great regret to inform you that Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man…” She trailed off for a second leaving everyone on the chat to jump to conclusions. “Is alive.” She turned the camera to Peter who was holding up peace signs.

“I appreciate everyone's concern over my life but i'm fine, technically that was the closest i've come to death this far but yolo am I right.” Peter said over MJs shoulder. “Don't ever say yolo again or i'll rip your head off.” MJ said glaring at Peter. “Aww there's the stone cold girl I fell for, legend has it you were crying over Spider-Man.” Peter teased. Mj punched him, lightly of course being cautious of his injuries. “Fuck you” She said smiling. 

The facetime did not last much longer, the team deciding they would have a party of sorts at Stark tower to make up for the light trauma the field trip produced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Im going to write one final chapter to wrap it up hope you enjoyed!


	15. The End :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A end of season party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive decided to make this a series! I made a collection and the next work im doing will be announced at the end notes.

**Peter created AcaDeca Group chat**

_ Added Ned, MJ, Abe, Cindy, Betty, Flash _

Peter: Hi guys I made a chat, it's weird we didn't have one before but letting you know that if you're all free tomorrow at 6 you can come over to the Avengers compound for our end of the year party. 

Betty: OMG sounds fun!!

Ned: got it

MJ: nobody is allowed to skip

Abe: i'll be there 

Flash: Ok

Cindy: :)))) yay!

Peter tucked his phone away, he had a feeling that the group text would be active all summer long, even if they previously only talked through team emails. 

A week has past since the field trip and the students decided that they would give Peter until the party to give them some more answers. It let them reflect a little and decide what was most pressing. It gave Peter time to think of answers. 

Ned and MJ had come over early an hour before the party. “So how hard do you think they will grill you tonight looser.” MJ said as she hung a streamer up. “Knowing the team it's impossible to say, they definitely believe me though. Everytime I pass Abe in the halls he does a Spider-Man hand signal at me.” Ned laughs. “What about Flash?” He presses. Peter shrugged as he put bowls of popcorn out. “No idea, he's been avoiding me all week. I guess that's a good thing though.” MJ picks up her phone and sits on the couch, her decorating duties done. “He posted on Insta that his Spider-Man account would be on hiatus for awhile.” Ned and Peter looked at MJ stunned. “You follow his Spidey insta?” Ned asks. She shrugged “Surprisingly he's very updated.”

All the kids arrived right on time, they all took the elevator up together. “So I saw your Instagram is on hiatus.” Cindy starts to say before being cut off by Flash. “I wanted a break, that's all.” he looked straight at the wall of the elevator as he said this. “Do you think Avengers will be at our party?” Abe asks. “I'm not sure what to expect.” Admits Betty before the elevator doors opened to the Avengers living room. There were streamers on the wall and snacks on the table, seemingly a normal party. 

The kids all went over and sat on the couch next to MJ, Peter and Ned. After a moment of silence Cindy pipes up. “I think out of everyone on the field trip the most shocked one was Harrington.” The group laughed, relaxing into each other's presence. 

“So I'm sure you all have a shit ton of questions huh.” Peter said, grabbing some popcorn. “Actually when you told us the story last week a lot of things fell into place.” Abe said. “But do you know all the Avengers?” Betty asked quickly. “Most of them. I'm closer to some than others but overall yes, minus Thor I guess. We've facetimed though.” “Oh my god you facetimed Thor.” Ned's jaw dropped. “Why did you never tell me this!” “It never came up.” Peter said blushing a deep red. “Ok well no further questions.” Abe said, sounding like a lawyer. 

The kids played monopoly, MJ winning by a landslide. The night got later and later, the kids retiring from their gaming and sitting on the couch. They were tired but it had been a fun night, one for the books. “Hey Peter. I wanted to say this in front of everyone but im really sorry how i've treated you all these years. I was jealous and I hope we can move past that.” All eyes shifted to Flash as he said that. “Yeah, that sounds good.” Was all Peter said before Happy came into the room.

“Ok kids I've been told I'm giving you guys a ride home so lets go everyone.” All the kids (even Peter who was going back to Mays) got into the limo where they sang along to 2012 music simply enjoying eachothers company. They were more than a team now, they were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first MCU fic Ive written and I want to thank you all for coming on the journey with me its my great privilege to announce the next thing in this work will be... Peters group chats! Im going to try to post every day but since there is no liner timeline to this there might be days with no chapter. The first part will be out tomorrow it would mean a lot if you would bookmark the collection I made so you can stay updated. Sending love to everyone who has read this your support means the world. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :) <3


End file.
